Link
Link is the main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series. He is set to appear in first episode of Total Warfare, where he will be pit against Sora from Kingdom Hearts. History Describing Link as a whole is difficult as there are 12 canon incarnations, and 17 in total. The overall story of Link without drifting off onto one specific Link is: Link starts his journey as a child or young adolescent Hylian, usually orphaned at an early age. In many games, he has or earns the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand, either to signify possession of the Triforce of Courage or, in some cases, to simply signify his exemplary courage and the bearing of the spirit of the Hero from eons ago. He then defeats the great evil that has plagued the land, saves Princess Zelda and returns to the life that he started as a hero. Total Warfare Info. Background *Age: Varies between incarnation (9-19) *Weight: Unknown *Height: 5'7/170 cm *Multi-Incarnate *Bears the Trifrorce of Courage Weaponry Swords *Master Sword - Also known as the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword acts as a key to the Sacred Realm. When at full health the sword can shoot beams from its tip and sword beams at any time with the Skyward Strike. The blade can also reflect projectiles and absorb lightning for its own uses. And lastly, the blade can be used as a dowsing rod. **Master Sword LV 3 - A tempered Master Sword Link obtains that is four times as powerful as the Master Sword, and Link's most powerful blade as of now. *Four Sword - Once wielded, splits Link's body and soul into four separate Links, each of a different color and pitch. The goal of this item is to multitask with all four Links to perform things that Link can't do alone. *Great Fairy's Sword - Given to Link by the Great Fairy of Kindness in Ikana Canyon as a reward, it is one of Link's most powerful blades thanks to its magical enhancements. *Biggoron's Sword - A large two-handed sword forged by Biggoron, this powerful sword is two times as powerful as the Master Sword, cannot be broken, and is Link's only double-handed sword, meaning he can't use a shield in conjunction with it. Sword Techniques and Hidden Skills *Spin Attack - Link spins around completely with his sword out, causing a stronger hit that attacks from all sides. **Great Spin Attack - Upgraded form of the Spin Attack; increased range and damage, but only works at full health. **Hurricane Spin - Lets Link cause a rapid Spin Attack whilst moving; makes Link dizzy after using it and uses up some Magic Power to charge it. *Upwards Stab - While jumping, Link can stab his sword upwards to attack higher or airborne enemies. *Downwards Stab - While jumping, Link can stab his sword downwards to attack foes usually on the head. *Sword Beam - Shoots a beam of energy that can attack foes from afar; usually only available at full health. **Skyward Strike - After raising the sword in the air, Link can quickly pull it down to unleash a powerful energy beam. **Peril Beam - Shoots a Sword Beam when Link is at the brink of defeat (when he only has one heart remaining). *Rock Breaker - Lets Link break rocks with his sword alone. *Jump Attack - Link lunges into the air while swinging his sword. **Jump Strike - Focusing power within the sword, Link performs a two-hit move that uses a Jump Attack before making a small shockwave whilst stabbing the ground. *Shield Attack - Link punts opponents with his shield, temporarily stunning them; deflects solid projectiles. **Helm Splitter - After a Shield Attack, Link can jump into the air and flip with his sword out, slicing enemies' heads; works well against armored opponents. *Back Slice - Sliding behind opponents, Link will follow by jumping upwards and slicing foes across the back; works well against armored opponents. *Mortal Draw - Link must have his sword and shield unequipped before suddenly, while a foe is near, Link executes a fast spin while drawing the blade and smashing it into the enemy; pierces through defenses. *Ending Blow - If an enemy is incapacitated and lying on the ground, Link can jump and stab them in the chest to finish them off. *Triforce Slash - Link uses the power of the Triforce of courage to trap his opponent between two floating Triforce emblems. He’ll then fly towards them at blinding speed before unleashing 16 sword strikes. The final strike catapults the opponent dozens of feet away. Bows & Arrows *Scattershot - Like a regular slingshot, but is able to fire three seeds at a time. *Nice Bow - A Bow that shoots three arrows at a time. *Sacred Bow - The strongest and most accurate bow that can be charged to deal double damage. *Crossbow - Shoots automatically; has an unlimited amount of ammo and can be used in conjunction with Bomb Arrows *Hawkeye - An attachment to the bow that makes it used like a sniper rifle, it can zoom in far enough to shoot enemies from one side of a small town to the other. *Normal Arrows - Self explanatory. *Fire Arrows - Lights things on fire and does twice the damage of a normal arrow. It uses a bit of magic power and can "melt the coldest of ice". *Ice Arrows - Arrows that can freeze things and turns foes into solid ice which can be shattered *Bomb Arrows - A bomb attached to an arrow that explodes either when the fuse goes out or when the arrow reaches its target. It has all the destructive power of the bomb with the dangerous range of an arrow. *Light Arrows - Arrows that can pierce through all evil, armor, and barriers. Evil beings like Ganondorf get stunned by its power and it uses a moderate amount of magic per shot. *Silver Arrows - Similar to Light Arrows, but far stronger, being able to easily kill Ganondorf. Bombs *Normal Bomb - Timed based explosives bombsumdodongos *Water Bombs - Same as bombs, but are used underwater without losing their explosive power. *Bombchu - Moving bombs that go in a straight line until they detonate or run into something. *Bombling - Little suicide bomber bug things that ram into opponents and/or objects and explode. *Nice Bomb - Double the size, power, and blast radius of a regular bomb. *Remote Bomb - Once placed, it will not explode until Link detonates the bomb by his command. Boomerangs *Boomerang - A regular boomerang that stuns enemies when hit, collects items in its path, and can manually lock onto five objects at once. *Nice Boomerang - Link is able to throw three boomerangs at once, all with double the range of the regular boomerang. *Gale Boomerang - Retains the same purposes as a regular boomerang, but develops a mini-tornado when thrown that stuns enemies when hit with the wind. Hammers *Magic Hammer - A large mallet-like hammer that Link can use to destroy boulders, drive down stakes and crush opponents in various games. In Four Sword Adventures, Link can swing the weapon downward with enough forces to create a large shockwave that stuns nearby opponents. *Megaton Hammer - A hammer used by an ancient Goron hero for the purpose of vanquishing the evil dragon god Volga. It’s used similarly to Link’s standard hammer, but has a larger reach. *Nice Hammer - The Nice Hammer has a larger area of effect than the Hammer and deals more damage. *Skull Hammer - The Skull Hammer is Link's largest hammer, that can flatten enemies with just one overhead strike. Once the hammer strikes, it creates shockwaves that can damage enemies within a small radius and stun nearby enemies. Masks *Goron Mask - Turns Link into Goron Link, who is far slower but much more powerful than regular Link. He can break rocks just by punching them and causes shockwaves by ground pounding. Link can also roll as fast as a Goron and if he rolls for long enough, spikes will protrude from his body. healsohasasweetsetofbongos *Zora Mask - Turns Link into Zora Link, who can swim at incredibly high speeds, and can used his fins as makeshift swords, shields and boomerangs. While shielding, an electric barrier forms that can zap enenmies. alsohasasickguitar. *Deku Mask - Turns Link into Deku Link, who is faster, lightweight, and is able to skip across water. He can shoot bubbbles from his mouth and rocket out of flowers to glide through the air while being able to drop Deku Nuts on enemies. He can also create a wooden shield naturally. hehasameansetofpipes. *Blast Mask - The mask is filled with gunpowder, making Link a living bomb, able to instantly blow up every 10 seconds non-stop with minimal damage to Link and the same explosive output as a regular bomb to others. *Bunny Hood -Makes Link run about 68% faster, and can prevent the undead from rising. *Stone Mask - Makes Link "as interesting as stone", making him completely invisible unless he either comes into contact with enemies, or countered with items such as the Lens of Truth. *Giant Mask - Makes Link... a giant, able to demolish stone pillars with no effort, takes one fourth of the damage in this state, and while he can still use his weapons, prefers to use his fists in this form. *All-Night Mask - Makes the wearer never be able to fall asleep, which can be used as a torture device of insomnia. *Hero's Charm - Shows the "life bar" of enemies to Link. *Fierce Deity Mask - Transforms Link into the Fierce Deity, in this form he loses his shield but makes up for it with the legendary Double Helix Sword, which is double the strength of the Master Sword and shoots energy disks from the blades, no matter how much health Link has. Shields *Magical Shield - Acts like the Regular Shield, but it can protect against magical and energy attacks and deflects physical projectiles. *Hylian Shield - A shield similar to the ones used by Hylian Knights that is completely indestructible; deflects physical projectiles and protects from magical and energy attacks. *Mirror Shield - A shield comparable to the Hylian Shield that can reflect light and can fire a destructive beam after absorbing projectiles. Rods *(Nice) Fire Rod - Shoots out lines, balls and giant columns of fire. It uses a bit of Link's Magic Power and obviously melts ice. *(Nice) Ice Rod - Shoots a ray of ice that freezes opponents and drops up to four ice blocks that freeze opponents. This item uses a bit of Link's Magic Power and can temporarily freeze lava. *(Nice) Tornado Rod - Propels Link into the air by forming a tornado around him, the wind formed around him can also stun opponents. *(Nice) Sand Rod - Where there is sand, Link can raise the levels of sand to walk on a fixed path, and if there is no sand, only dust will form; the dust will allow Link to stun enemies. *Cane of Somaria - Creates a multi-purpose block that Link can push. *Cane of Byrna - Casts a "ring of light" that circles around Link, making him invincible until he runs of magic power. *Cane of Pacci - Flips objects over and energizes small holes to where it will launch Link into the air once he gets in one. Tunics & Accessories *Zora Tunic - Allows Link to indefinitely breath and swim underwater, although it makes Link more vulnerable to fire and ice attacks and Link is incapable of using his swords in conjunction. *Goron Tunic - Protects against very hot temperatures such as the inside of a volcano and allows temporary invulnerability to lava. It can also reduce the damage of fire based attacks. *Magic Tunic (Twilight Princess) - As long as Link has Rupees, he will become completely invincible while wearing it, but once he runs out of Rupees the armor will lose most of his color, loses its invulnerability and become much heavier. *Fire Earrings - Protects against very hot temperatures such as the inside of a volcano and can extinguish any fire that catches onto Link. It can also reduce the damage of fire based attacks. *Blue Mail and Blue Ring - Both individually reduce damage dealt to Link by half, and can be used together to further increase the multiplier. *Red Mail and Red Ring - Both individually reduce damage dealt to Link by three-fourths, and can be used together to further increase the multiplier. *Red Clothes and Red Ring (Oracle Games) - Both increase Link's power by 50%, they can be used together to add multipliers. The Red Clothes make Link send enemies flying with each attack. *Green Ring - Link's attack and defense are boosted by 1.5% and damage dealt to Link will be reduced by a fourth. *Heart Ring L-2 - This ring gives Link a healing factor, but only when he moves. *Magic Cape - While worn, Link becomes completely invisible and becomes invulnerable to attacks, he can even walk over hazardous areas such as spike beds unharmed although this cape will use Link's magic power. *Roc's Feather and Roc's Cape - Combined, these two items make Link lighter and incredibly agile, able to jump large heights, and these abilities are increased while wearing the Pegasus Boots. Roc's Cape also allows Link to glide in the air. *Ravio's Bracelet - After being given this bracelet by Ravio, Link can attach to walls and become immune to damage, although this uses up much of Links's Magic power. Gloves & Gauntlets *Mogma Gloves/Mole Mitts - A pair of gloves Link can use to easily burrow and dig through the ground and use some of his weapons like bombs underground. *Handy Gloves - Allows Link to break large rocks with his sword. *Magnetic Gloves - Attracts or repels metallic objects when worn depending on the polarity Link sets the glove on. *Golden Gauntlets - Considered the strongest upgrade out of all strength enhancing equipment, they can also be equipped with the Ball and Chain for greater maneuverability with the item. Boots *Iron Boots - Being four times Links weight, these boots dramatically weigh down and slow down Link, but allows his to endure strong winds, sink underwater and allowing him to walk on any magnetic surface. *Pegasus Boots - Greatly enhances Link's running speed and allow him to run across quicksand and large gaps easily, at the expense of of a lack of turning and a slow startup. *Hover Boots - Allows Link to hover across gaps, water, quicksand or pressure-plates for short periods of time; however while wearing these boots, Link basically is walking on ice. *Water Boots - Gives Link the ability to walk on water. Melee Weapons *Ball & Chain - A heavy item that deals heavy damage and can be used as a shield. It can be used in conjunction with the Golden Gauntlets for greater maneuverability with the item. *Spinner - Originally used to ride on rails, it can be used as a useful weapon, three spinners can be out at a time dealing a great amount of damage dealt to the opponents. *Whip - This Whip can be used as a grappling hook, attaches onto objects and brings them to Link or takes them away from enemies, and can... whip foes. Misc. Items *(Double) Clawshot - Dual wielded; can now latch onto objects that the Hookshot couldn't get to before such as gratings, and can be repeatedly used one after another. *Gust Jars/Gust Bellows - Large pot devices that rapidly suck dirt, debris, or small enemies to their positions with a violent torrent or violently send them away with a powerful gust of wind, accordingly. They can be useful for clearing out a battlefield riddled with poisonous gasses or pollens, finding hidden objects and moderately controlling the movements of opponents (either daring them in or pushing them away). *Whirlwind - A small pinwheel like device that creates small horizontally moving tornadoes capable of stunning opponents, flinging objects at high speeds and throwing allies to different locations. It can also be used to clear out poisonous gases from a room. *Lantern - Lights up dark places and can occasionally hurt opponents with its fire. *Bug-Catching Net - Can catch bees and fairies to put into Link's bottles and can actually harm enemies: either with swings or by reflecting projectiles. *Magical Key - Unlocks any and an infinite amount of locked doors *Cross - Reveals any nearby invisible enemies. Why are we getting into religion all of a sudden?! *Lens of Truth - Allows Link to see through illusions such as invisible paths and objects, however it uses Link's magical prowess, and he can't use any other magical abilities while using it. *Beetle - Flying robotic bug that Link can remotely control that can: scout out areas, attack enemies and retrieve objects from afar. *Foul Fruit - A fruit so foul, so vile, so disgusting that it scares away or stuns enemies. Doesn't look that edible. *Book of Korodai - Magical Book that seals evil and/or dark beings within its pages. It's also apparently a pit that burns. Medallions *Bombos Medallion - Casts a Fire-based spell followed by several explosions that normally makes foes catch on fire. *Quake Medallion - Link stabs his sword into the ground, causing an Earthquake, and turns most normal enemies into mere slime, this also obviously doesn't work on airborne enemies. *Ether Medallion - Casts a Lightning-based spell, that freezes an opponents and alters the atmosphere Magic Spells *Din's Fire - Creates a massive dome of fire that expands and ignites anything nearby. *Nayru's Love Wind - Forms a diamond barrier around Link that makes him completely invincible to attacks, however the shield uses a lot of Link's magic power, he is unable to use any magical item or ability while in the shield, he can still flinch from attacks, and the shield will eventually wear off. *Farore's Wind - Casts a ball of light that acts as a warp point. When Link chooses, he can teleport back to where he originally casted the spell. Alternatively, Link can dispel the old point and cast a new one. *Magic Armor (Wind Waker) - Covers Link in a magical barrier, making him completely invincible and works as long as Link has Magic Power, which is slowly drained until it runs out or he disengages the spell. *Focus Spirit - A super mode that increases Link's attack power, defensive skill, and durability, it also gives Link a few moves that he normally can perform, however this form is temporary. *Fire Spell - Allows Link to shoot fireballs out of his sword from a distance. *Thunder Spell - Summons a horde of lightning bolts. This is one of Link's most powerful spells and uses up a great amount of his magic. *Jump Spell - Makes Link jump twice as high and twice as far as before, allowing access to areas that would be otherwise unreachable. *Shield Spell - Increases Link's defensive abilities (similar to the Red Ring), reducing the damage he takes by half. Link's tunic turns red to show that it is in effect. *Reflect Spell - Increases the strength of Link's shield. As its name suggests, it is used to reflect magical attacks with the shield, and also allows the shield to block several otherwise-unblockable attacks. *Fairy Spell - Temporarily turns Link into a Fairy and, while Link can't attack enemies in his fairy form and leaves him defenseless to enemy attacks, he can get into high places and cross dangerous pits of water or lava, and the small size of a fairy will enable him to get through small holes. *Spell Spell (I am not kidding) - The spell can turns enemies into Bots. However, some of the most powerful enemies and bosses such as the Eagle Knights are immune to its effect. Instruments *Ocarina of Time - Given to Link by Princess Zelda, it can manipulate the weather and time itself and noteworthy songs include: **Song of Time - Opens the Door of Time; sends Link back in time by at least three days ***Inverted Song of Time - Slows time down by a third *** Song of Double Time - Move Link forward through time by twelve hours **Epona's Song - Summons Link's horse, Epona **Song of Storms - Summons a devastating thunderstorm in Link's area **Sun's Song - Instantly turns day into night and vice versa **Goron's Lullaby - Makes nearby listeners go to sleep *Wind Waker - Given to Link by the King of Red Lions and has the main ability to manipulate wind and even time like: **Wind's Requiem - Changes the direction of the wind **Command Melody - Takes control of statues and willing people **Song of Passing - Instantly changes day to night and vice versa *Harp of Ages - A harp that belonged to Nayru that has two noteworthy songs: **Tune of Currents - Moves Link forward through time, supposedly many years **Tune of Ages - Warps Link to the past; can warp Link back to the present when played again *Horse Call - Acts like Horse Grass when blown and summons Link's Horse: Epona. *Ricky's, Moosh's, and Dmitri's Flutes - Summons one of these three helpers to Link. Feats *Saved Termina from being completely destroyed by Majora dropping the moon onto it with the Fierce Deity Mask. *Has been able to trade blows with base Vaati. *Defeated Ganon, Gharahim, and other threats capable of wiping all life off of Hyrule at their strongest. *Wrestles Goron casually. *Can endure attacks from his own Master Sword. *Base Speed is three times as fast as Onox. *Link’s fairy companion used a grenade to set off the enemy’s ammunition stockpile while in the “Temple of Darkness”. The explosion levels the entire fortress. Granted Link clearly attempted to use a crystal barrier holding a maiden he was trying to rescue as a shield. *With the Golden Gaunlets, Link can lift up large granite pillars and suplex Goht. Weaknesses *Mostly Reliant on weaponry *Limited, albeit large, supply of magical energy *Has a limited supply of bombs and arrows. *Without Chateau Romani, has only a limited amount of Magic Power at his disposal. *CDi-Games Trivia Category:Combatants Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Nintendo Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Battle Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants